Portable electronic devices are commonplace today. Some examples of portable electronic devices include portable digital assistants, portable media players, mobile telephones, and portable game players.
A conventional portable electronic device includes a housing that forms an external surface of the portable electronic device. The housing often supports a display and user input devices. The display can present a graphical user interface to a user of the portable electronic device. The user input devices can include buttons, touchpads, and/or dials that allow the user to interact with the portable electronic device. The housing of the portable electronic device can also include one or more external connection ports. The external connection ports allow the portable electronic device to be connected to a host device (e.g., personal computer) or other electronic devices (e.g., docking station), so as to exchange data or to charge a battery utilized by the portable electronic device.
Typically, the exposed surfaces of portable electronic devices are relatively easily damaged such as by scratches, dents and the like. Covers, skins or cases have been conventionally utilized to provide protection for the exterior surfaces of portable electronic devices. Accordingly, users can protect their portable electronic devices by placing covers or skins around their portable electronic devices. Unfortunately, the covers, skins or cases tend to impede use of the portable electronic device. Hence, there is a continuing need for improved approaches to provide ways to protect portable electronic devices with minimal hindrance to usage.